Fly
by Misachii
Summary: For punishment, Tsubasa is forced to go live w/ her cousin, Shiina and aunt Akira. She thought that it would be horrible. But, things never turn out as expected.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: TSUBASA FANS PLS DON'T KILL ME!!! sry. I cudnt resist!! DX Tsubasa is just TOO cute!!! and pls don't flame cuz of the caracter. Flame only if u rly hate my riting. :P  
Disclaimer: I don't own Whistle! or else it wudnt b rated G. :3 more like M or R 4 yaoi-ness and da main caracter wud b darling tsubasa. :D

0o0o0o0o

I looked out the window; the endless forest turned into a small town.

I was going to see my cousin. Stay with them, and go to the same school for a year, and it it works out well, stay with them. It's about the worst punishment ever. Not my fault I got into a huge fight with the other school. Not my fault that I beated them to pulp. Not my fault that I'm a delinquent. Seriously, half the school is full of punks, with those hideous mohawks and crazy earrings, nose rings, tongue rings, all sort of rings. Everywhere. Their hair died greena and purple with tattoos all over their body. Compare them to me.

Look at me. Perfectly messy brown hair, two earrings on my right ear, a ring on my forefinger(left hand), ablack choker and a silver chained cross necklace worn around my neck. Sure, I have a tattoo on my left arm. All over actually, but hey. Not those permanant kinds. I'll admit, I don't have the guts to get a permanant stain on my body. Then I have a few dozen chains wrapped around my left wrist loosely.(Yes, left again.) _They're_ punk. _I'm_ just plain gangster. I don't know if gangster's the right word, but who cares.

Seriously. Me. In trouble. I don't see my parents have to be so... stricht. No, picky's the word. I get perfect grades. I don't do anything but beat people, or _bullies_ rather, to pulp. I do the community a favor. God. What do you think, Mom, Dad?

So Mom, Dad. You guys caught me beating a bully to pupl. Yeah, so? That's what I _do_. You've seen me do it before. What's the big deal this time?

And plus, you should've grounded me instead if you think that it's _wrong_ to teach people a lesson.

I swear. I absolutely _swear_ that this has _got_ to be the worst punishment. I have to go stay with my cousin and aunt for a year. A cousin I've only seen _once_ in my 14 years of life. Once.

I remember that it's a _guy, _who_, _from my memory, is a total nerd. I can't go live with my super nerdy cousin! How can I survive? They'll probably be all, "Oh! How beautiful you've become, Tsuba-chan", when they actually think I've gone crazy.

I can_not_ stand people being all friendly to people they barely know, and I hate the home-y feeling of people's houses. I hate hanging around my family. Those facts about me seem to make me seem strange and anti-social. That's totally stereotype. I'm not.

I may be strange but I have half the school as my friend. Seriously. Anti-social? Don't think so.

What more do I hate? I hate this punishment. Old Man, or rather my _dad_, says that it's for the best. I don't think so. _They_ probably want to send me away. Chase me away from what used to be _our_ house. _They_. Mom and Dad, words I've never used. Meaningless, hollow words.

The whereabouts became clearer as the car approached a white and green house with a fence surrounding it.

"Tsubasa. We're here! I can't wait to see Akira after all this time." Old man says from the front seat; one hand on the steering wheel, one hand on his seat belt. He looks like he's ready to jump out of his seat.

I groaned. Great. We're here to see this Akira person. Don't think it's my cousin; probably my aunt, because my cousin should be a _boy_. Akira's not a guy's name. But I don't like the sound of it. Sounds too home-y.

Old Man stops the car beside the house, he got out of thecar, then opened my side of the door.

I groaned and climbed out, dreading what was awaiting me.

0o0o0o0o

A/N: I wanted 2 make it an one-shot, but couldn't do it cuz i hav 2 much 2 say. . *hits herself 4 blabbering too much* Anyways, I'm pretty sure that this is guna b a short story. And btw, the couple isn't girlXboy. It's Yaoi. ;) Well, I'll keep this story as short as I can unless ppl want me 2 make it long[wich i RLY doubt :P]. Question? Post a review. thx~

-Misa Tsubasa(yes the main character is based on me)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, 2 clear things up, the "I" is _me_, who's name is apparently Tsubasa too. So there's 2 Tsubasa(s) in this story. :) And dun get jealous! :] cuz i get 2 hog chibi-hime all 2 miself. muahaha. jaaykay. :P this is Yaoi, as i said b4. and also a cheesy luv story w/ a triangle in it. so, mi story is totally lame. XD read if u dare.

~*~*~*~

I walked to the door, Old Man by my side. We rang the doorbell twice before a beautiful(trust me, she's hot) lady came out and opened the door to let us in.

"Akira! As beautiful as always." Old Man exclaims as soon as he sees her. You wouldn't know he was a married man until you've met Holly, the woman who gave birth to me.

Apparently, that beautiful lady is my aunt Akira, or so Old Man says. Lucky enough to have a hot aunt. She passed the first test. Let's see if she'll pass the second one. I really doubt it(since my past 10 aunts,((yes, i really do have more than 10)) haven't passed it) though deep down, I want her to.

Akira turned towards me and stared. I took a deep breath and held it. Here goes the second test.

"Chris, what have you done to your daughter? The last time I saw her, she was still a cute little girl. Now she looks like a gangster! What happened to her?

I couldn't believe it. She passed it. My aunt Akira actually passed the second test. She wasn't all, "look at how much she's grown!" She told the truth. She was straighforward; honest. No lies. Wow. God, I'm starting to respect her. I looked at Akira, made sure I caught her eye, and smirked.

She ignored me, but I knew she saw.

She turned to Old Man and told him she wasn't proud of what happened to me. Gosh, this woman is _hot_. Best aunt I've ever had. Better than Old Man and Holly even. Old Man just frowned and changed the subject, He asked _he_ was. He, I figured, was probably my cousin. Apparently, _he_ wasn't doing so well either, 'cause Akira frowned, shaking her head.

"Can I see him?" So Old Man would rather see his nephew than his own daughter. _Only_ daughter. Great. I _really_ needed to know how much I'm not wanted in the family.

Akira frowned(gee, this woman sure frownds a lot) then sighed. She took a deep breath, held it as if she was using all her force, then shouted,

"Shiina! Get downstairs. Now!"

Wow. Much like a coach.

So my cousin's name is Shiina. Even his name is sissy and nerdy. Nothing better than living with a guy that's gay and retarded. The next thing you know, he'll be winning the Mr. Geek awards.

To tell the truth, I was excited to see what my freak of a cousin looked like. My heart started to thumping when the door creaked open, and out came... a girl? Had my memory failed me?

And she's not nerdy or geeky at all. From her appearance, at least. She's even kinda like me, but less gangster. My jaw must've dropped dead open 'cause all three of them stared at me like something's wrong with my miind.

For the first time today, I actually spoke.

"I thought it was a boy", I said. Guess it was the wrong thing today, 'cause Akira and Old Man started laughing like there's no tomorrow, which probably is true for me. Shiina started glaring at me like I said something terribly insulting.

"I _am_ a boy, moron. And who do you think you are? Barging into my house and calling me a girl. Are you an idiot? what the he-" Akira cut her(or him?) off before something bad comes out of the smart mouth.

I felt my temper rise, and I clutched my hands into a fist, ready to beat this person up. Girl or boy, I don't care. I raised my fist, ready to beat the hell out of Shiina, until Old Man comes and saves the day. Yippee. He just ruined my great moment.

I glared at him. So Old Man thinks he's oh-so-tough, not backing off. I'll showhim who's the boss. I raised my fist once again, this time targeting this stupid man's face. Then, I slammed my fist towards him-

"STOP! I don't want a fight in my house! Go free yourselves somewhere else."

I stared at Akira like she was crazy; she literally is for saying that. Usually, I would be hella annoyed at anyone for saying anything like that, but surprisingly, I respected her even more. A grin spread across my face.

"Chet. Whatever you say, boss lady." I turned to look at her expression and Old Man's. Bull's eye. Seriously, nothing better than the shocked-beyond-words expression.

Hey, hey. Can you morons stop it with the corny soap opera? I have _much_ better things to do than hang around some idiots you know."

Ic an't believe I forgot about tha person. Right. I still have to beat the hell out of her(or him?), but suddenly, I thought of something better to do.

"Retreating to you castle already, princess?"

"WHAT. Did. You. Say?!" Shiina glared a not-very powerful glare.

Do you job, my dear aunt.

"Hey, hey. Misa, not smart. Shiina, you're not going anywhere."

God, how I love her. Kudos for you Akira. You make me proud. I smirked,

"You're not going anywhere, Princess."

~*~*~*~

A/N: This was rather lame, and Shiina was a bit OOC. sry guys.


End file.
